


Swallow Dive

by BelladonnaLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Night Flight, Nighttime, Romance, Seaside, Valentine's Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee
Summary: A night flight on the broom takes Harry and Draco to the ruins of an ancient abbey perched atop a cliff. "Have you fallen yet, Mr Potter?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Swallow Dive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samunderthelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.
> 
> A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, Samunderthelights. I hope you like the gift.

Perched on a cliff, the ruins of the ancient abbey overlooked the lights of the seaside town and the pitch-black sea beyond. Under the cover of the moonless night, Harry and Draco sat on the weather-beaten roof of the abbey, their hands almost touching and their brooms resting by their side.

"Why do people say _fall_ in love?" Harry wondered aloud. "Why put it that way?"

Bemused, Draco cast Harry a glance before looking over the cliff at the darkness below. The sea was quiet tonight—deceptively so. "It's like falling off a cliff. When you reach the bottom, you might not survive."

"Then you'd better be careful," Harry whispered while grasping Draco's hand.

The wind brought along a touch of moisture and the February chill. Shivering, Draco pulled up his cashmere scarf and gripped Harry's hand. "Likewise." He turned to Harry, knowing those green eyes were fixed upon him—eyes that could pull him into their depth. "Have you fallen yet, Mr Potter?"

Wordlessly Harry leant over and breathed warmth upon Draco's lips. For one tantalising moment, Draco felt as though he were falling into the dark. "No idea," murmured his impulsive, pensive Valentine. "Let's find out, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The abbey in question is inspired by Whitby Abbey in England.


End file.
